The objectives of the Data Management and Statistics (DMS) Core is to provide the data management and statistical expertise that is vital to the orderiy progress and success ofthe research projects and ancillary studies of the Emory University Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC). The DSM Core will be responsible for the following activities related to the ADRC: Aim 1. To provide, manage and maintain a high-quality research database that supports the research projects, cores, and ancillary studies of the Emory University ADRC;to cooperate with the Clinical Core in the human subjects protection administration for research subjects;to implement technological and practical policies and procedures to preserve the confidentiality of all patient and control subject records;oversee and manage the collection of data for research projects conducted by Emory investigators working with the ADRC. Aim 2. To provide statistical consulting and collaboration on the design, conduct, analysis and interpretation of ADRC research studies. Aim 3. To cooperate with and share Uniform Data Set (UDS) data with the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC). We have developed a data entry system and a manual of standard operating procedures for this system which allows secure and valid data entry for both UDS data and data on all neurology patients. We plan to move to Web-based data entry in collaboration with other ADRCs, via adoption of a system developed by the UCSF ADRC. We have in place a system to provide research subjects and data to ADRC investigators in a manner that protects patients'confidentiality and complies with Emory IRB guidelines. We coordinate closely with other cores, in particular the Clinical and Neuropathology cores. We provide statistical and epidemiologic support to ADRC projects and investigators via two statisticians and one epidemiologist who are part of the core. Furthermore, core personnel conduct their own research, which has led to past publications and which will continue in the new grant period.